What If They Saw Him
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: What if Unohona, Shunsui, Ukitake, Momo, Izuru and Nanao all saw Toshiro playing football with Karin? Little random oneshot.


They all sat around in a circle, staring at the small TV screen, it was small but they all saw it petrfectly and were watching quite happily. Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohona, Nanao, Soi Fong, Izuru and Momo had borrowed a special "bug" from research and development to go to world of the living and see what all the soul reapers were doing in their spare time. At the moment they were watching Toshiro Hitsugaya playing football with Ichigo's sister, Karin.

"Not bad at it is he" Shunsui said casually taking another swing of his sake.

"Captain, please" Nanao pressed "We agreed if we came here we would also work!"

"Calm down my little Nanao, we have plenty of time" Shunsui handed the drink along to Izuru "Here, try some"

"Uh, no thank you Captain" Izuru bowed his head

"What about you Son Fon?" Shunsui said

"No thank you" she replied stiffly and scowled at the screen "He should be working on defeating the arrancar not playing childish games with the humans!"

"Shiro could use some time off" Momo mumbled, she was only there to see Toshiro after the meeting they had, Unohona was also there to keep an eye on her. They two were sitting beside each other, eating some biscutes and drinking some soft milk tea.

"He is a captain! He can have time off, after the fight!" Soi Fon snapped at her

Momo frowned but looked down and was beginning to shake slightly.

"Please Captain Soi Fon, Momo is not feeling well so restrain from shouting at her" Unohona said strictly, causing Soi Fon to scowl but she just nodded stiffly.

Suddenly Ukitake broke the tension "Maybe we should start a football team" he said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at him as if he just announced he loved Shunsui. "It could relieve stress, be of exercise and train people in a way if you think about it"

"I do not think so" scowled Soi Fon "It is ridiculous to even consider it"

"Aww come on Soi Fon, couldnt hurt to ask" Shunsui said

"I would want to be on Shiro's team" Momo smiled and began to giggle. Unohona smiled at her, it was best to get her happy.

"I don't think I would want to play, it looks complicated" Izuru watched as Toshiro stole the boy from the older boy and ran down the pitch the goal "What are the rules?"

"Not sure" Shunsui said thoughtfully

"We could always ask Captain Hitsugaya when he comes back" Nanao offered, going through some pieces of paper.

"Yeah, but then we would have to admit we have been spying on him" Ukitake noted

"True" Unohona sighed

"Maybe the next person who is free could go to the world of the living to investigate it" Momo offered

"WE ARE NOT WAISTING VALUBLE MEMBERS OF THE SOUL SOCIETY JUST TO LEARN ABOUT A STUPID HUMAN GAME!" Soi Fon shouted, standing up angrily

"They don't have to be valuble" Shunsui said, laying down "They could be the lowest of the low fighters, after all, they only have to do some research, it can't be that bad"

"I said NO!" Soi Fon snapped

"Well if we send someone from our division then you can't really say anything now can you, Soi Fon" Unohona said thoughtfully

"If you do send anyone, then I will tell the head captain and he will stop you!" She snapped

"Tell the head captain what?" came a voice

They all looked around to see none other than the Head Captain Yamamoto and Byakuya, both in the doorway, watching them all for a second before looking up at the screen in time to watch Toshiro shoot the ball and score into the goal.

"What is going on here?" Yamamoto said

"We were just talking about you" Shunsui grinned "Discussing whether or not we should start up a football team"

"A what?" Byakuya scowled

They all nodded to Toshiro as he stole the ball and then passed it to someone, the ball was stolen back so Toshiro ran back and took it once again, running down the pitch to shoot once again. It was strange and for a moment no one said anything.

"It is great for training if you think about it" Ukitake said to the head captain.

"..." he remained silence, Soi Fon smirked inwardly, he was not going to agree to that and she knew it! "Sounds like a very good idea"

"What?" both Byakuya and Soi Fon shouted

"It sounds like quite a good idea to me" Yamamoto nodded "When Captain Hitsugaya comes back he can be in charge since he knows the rules of the games" and with that he was gone, leaving two shocked people, four happy people and two shocked but happy people.

"I am leaving" Byakuya sighed and stormed from the room

"Me too!" Soi Fon scowled, storming off before the "I told you so" started.

"Don't think she is very happy with us" Shunsui grinned "Aw well, come one now, Sake to celebrate, whose in?"

Ukitake knew a bottle of sake would be the end of him. Momo was far too young and ill herself to have anything of the sort. Unohona happily accepted some however, and Izuru couldnt seemed to say no as Shunsui poured him a glass and forced it into his hand. Nanoa completely ignored her captain and continued to sort through the papers.

"You think Shiro likes that girl?" Momo asked as Toshiro saved her and helped her stand up again

"Why?" Ukitake grinned "Jealous?"

"No!" Momo blushed furiously "Shiro's like my brother! I don't like him that way!"

Izuru grinned at Momo then began a long stuttering story about how she was curious in case Toshiro wanted to date her while he was there because she was interested in knowing as all.

"Calm down Momo" Ukitake laughed "I was just joking"

Everyone joined in on a friendly laugh while Momo looked down blushing and Unohona patted her shoulder gently.

"And here comes Rangiku" Nanao mumbled, they all looked up to see Rangiku appearing on the scene.

Everyone began to watch in silence as Rangiku ran over and the three spoke, they all joined in on another laugh when Toshiro shouted at the top of his lungs that he was no in a little kid.

"Funny enough, wonder what the others will say when they hear Captain Hitsugaya is going to be teaching everyone how to play football" Izuru mumbled

"Wonder what Captain Hitsugaya will say when he hears he has to teach everyone... And that we were actually spying on him" Shunsui grinned

They all grinned at each other and sat back as the screen switched to Renji training Chad again.

**End!**

**Random oneshot really.**


End file.
